


Wind of change

by Nati



Series: AU без сумеречного мира [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Саймону выпала "исключительная честь" исполнять букву закона в Норт-Платте. И всё потому, что он не мог отказать своему дядюшке, который не мог отказать своему другу, который не мог отказать кому-то там ещё. Не то чтобы Льюис совсем не хотел ехать, но переезжать из родного Атенса куда-то к чёрту на куличики… В общем, Саймон был не совсем в восторге.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laufeyjar_Sonr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laufeyjar_Sonr).



— Ах, это так романтично! — воскликнула Клэри, чувственно прижав руки к груди. 

— Романтично разнимать пьяные драки в салунах и решать, кто чью лошадь увёл? — уточнил Саймон. 

— Нести закон и порядок на земли Дикого Запада! — ничуть не смутилась его скептического тона Клэри. — Ковбои, бандиты, бравые полицейские… 

Саймон невольно улыбнулся. Подруга была натурой романтичной и увлеченной, много читающей романы разной степени вульгарности и бредовости, свято верящей в торжество закона или благородных бандитов, которые от этого торжества виртуозно уклонялись. Льюис не хотел её расстраивать тем, что вряд ли ему придётся гоняться за каким-нибудь неуловимым Джо, который по итогам окажется парнем хорошим, добросердечным и вообще лучше всего продажного департамента шерифа вместе взятого, так что Саймон – как единственный честный мужчина в этом самом департаменте – обязательно этому Джо под конец поможет провернуть особо крупное дельце (на благо народа, разумеется) и скрыться в закате. Клэри до сих пор верила, что её старший брат умотал куда-то на запад именно по этой причине, а вовсе не потому, что пошёл в папашу и был редкостным козлом.

Саймону выпала "исключительная честь" исполнять букву закона в Норт-Платте. И всё потому, что он не мог отказать своему дядюшке, который не мог отказать своему другу, который не мог отказать кому-то там ещё. Не то чтобы Льюис совсем не хотел ехать, но переезжать из родного Атенса куда-то к чёрту на куличики… В общем, Саймон был не совсем в восторге. Но что-то менять было уже поздно, согласие дано, поменять решение можно, но как-то некрасиво, Клэри в таком восторге, будто сама собралась уезжать. 

— Ты же меня дождёшься? — полушутливо спросил Саймон, приобнимая подругу за плечи. 

— Я бы вообще с тобой поехала, — вздохнула Фрей. — Но мама как услышала, сразу схватилась одновременно за сердце и за голову. Видимо, не отошла ещё от решения Джонатана. 

Саймон хмыкнул – решение Джонатан принял красиво, грабанув банк и умотав под крылышко к отцу, который уже не первый год занимался какой-то непонятной деятельностью где-то на западных просторах. Льюис, зная невероятную любовь удачи к нему, был почти уверен, что именно с этими двумя он и столкнётся. Просто потому что победитель по жизни – это навсегда. Валентина Саймон практически не помнил – тот покинул их город, когда они с Клэри были ещё детьми, а вот Джонатана – помнил очень хорошо. Их даже можно было назвать друзьями, потому что Льюис немного восхищался отчаянным парнем, вечно придумывающим какие-нибудь "приключения", которые в большинстве случаев оборачивались неприятностями на их задницы. Впрочем, Джонатана почти никогда не наказывали, потому что он был "обаятельным мальчиком и милым сорванцом, который перерастёт детские шалости и будет замечательным молодым человеком". Джонатан вырос, стал настоящим красавчиком и перевёл свои детские шалости в разряд лёгких преступлений. Спасибо, что не убивал. И где-то на этом моменте Саймон и перестал им восхищаться, хотя и не испытывал к старшему брату Клэри негативных чувств. Совсем взгляды на жизнь разошлись, когда Льюис выбрал стезю защитника закона, а Джонатан, соответственно, его противника. Столкнуться лицом к лицу по работе им так и не удалось (что хорошо), а потом Джонатан вообще уехал на запад. Куда теперь отправлялся и Саймон. 

— Обязательно напиши мне, как только прибудешь на место, — сказала Клэри и порывисто обняла друга. — Удачи тебе. 

Саймон кивнул и с некоторой тоской поплёлся собираться в дорогу. Хотя, стоило всё же признать, что было немного любопытно и волнительно. 

Самую малость, разумеется. 

*_*_*

Норт-Платт встретил Льюиса невыносимой жарой, сухостью и пустующей станцией. Саймон огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть хоть кого-нибудь, кого шериф мог послать его встречать, но никого не заметил – только какой-то пожилой человек лениво перелистывал газету, то и дело кривясь – видимо прочитанное ему не нравилось. Льюис сначала хотел подойти к мужчине и уточнить, где здесь находится управление шерифа, но потом решил, что найдёт его и сам – Норт-Платт был маленьким городком с тремя улицами, так что вряд ли в нём можно было заблудиться. 

Людей почти не было – время приближалось к шести утра, поэтому сонные горожане выползали из своих домов медленно и неохотно. Управление шерифа нашлось действительно быстро, буквально через пару домов от всё той же станции. Саймон решительно направился прямо туда, надеясь, что будущий шеф уже пришёл – не хотелось сидеть на жаре и дожидаться его до полудня, к примеру. Впрочем, оптимистичные прогнозы оправдались и шериф был на месте. 

— Здравствуйте, — начал Льюис, — меня зовут Саймон Ль…

— Шериф Элдертри, — перебил его мужчина, сидящий за столом, но потом улыбнулся и дружелюбно махнул рукой на стул. — Извини, что не встретил, не на кого оставить офис. 

Саймон кивнул и подумал, что на шерифа мужичок совершенно не тянул: он был низеньким (ниже Льюиса), полноватым и походил на доброго дедушку, но никак не на блюстителя закона. Саймон даже, если честно, засомневался, что он сможет поймать (или скорее догнать) преступника, но потом одёрнул себя и посоветовал не судить людей по внешности. Кто знает, может быть этот маленький пухленький дядюшка всех бандитов ещё на подлёте к городу отстреливает из рогатки.

— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся Льюис и присел на предложенный стул. — Тут сложно заблудиться. 

— Это точно, — закивал Элдертри и всунул в руки Саймону кружку с чаем. — Небольшой у нас пока городок. Но всё изменится со временем. 

Льюис согласился с этим утверждением и чуть не выплюнул предложенный чай обратно в кружку, потому что такой гадости он не пил уже давно. Но Элдертри смотрел на него так пристально, что пришлось проглотить эту горькую и совершенно на чай не похожую жидкость и улыбнуться. Шериф тут же просиял и принялся похлопывать Саймона по плечам. 

— Ты очень меня выручил, сынок, своим приездом. У нас тут жуть что творится – разбойники, индейцы, разбойники-индейцы, бандиты и охотники за головами – короче, все самые неблагополучные личности собрались. А у меня ребят не хватает совершенно. Парочка ещё хоть как-то порядок поддерживает, да и те в основном больше поводы для драки ищут. 

— И никого посадить нельзя? — спросил Саймон скорее для того, чтобы иметь возможность не делать ещё один глоток чая, нежели действительно интересуясь. 

— Да я только за пьяные дебоши могу сажать, да и то на ночь, пока не протрезвеют, — махнул рукой Элдертри. — А для серьёзных обвинений у меня нет доказательств. Вот я и попросил в помощники себе прислать кого-нибудь умного и бодрого. 

" _Ясно,_ — подумал Саймон. — _Теперь я мальчик на побегушках. Именно ради этого и учился_ ". Вслух, однако, Льюис предпочёл ничего не говорить. 

— В общем, сегодня у тебя задача познакомиться с городом и жителями. С завтрашнего дня начнём уже работать как полагается. Так… Жить ты будешь в служебной комнате, третий дом отсюда налево, там тебя встретят и всё покажут. Самое сосредоточение всяких отбросов – наш местный салун. Хозяин его, Роберт, нормальный мужик, дети у него вполне себе, а вот контингент посетителей – хоть сразу ложись. Днём ещё ничего, а вот по вечерам начинается. Помимо наших всех ещё всякие заезжие ковбои – чисто бандиты, но попробуй докажи. Себастьян вот, например. Жуткий парень, честное слово. Даром, что обаятельный. А в нескольких километрах от города ещё и поселение индейцев – мы с ними вроде и не воюем, но знаешь, с этими вообще всегда настороже надо быть, только отвернёшься и уже на копье болтаешься. 

Элдертри говорил так бодро и складно, будто речь заранее продумывал, так что Саймон даже побоялся влезать со своими вопросами, опасаясь, что шериф споткнётся и потеряется в разговоре. Поэтому Льюис только кивал и поддакивал. В конце концов, с начальством принято соглашаться. Даже несмотря на то, что если верить словам этого нового начальства – вокруг были одни головорезы и шпионы индейцев, англичан, французов, немцев и ещё с полдюжины представителей других национальностей. А те, кто не был ни головорезом, ни шпионом, был пьянчугой или настоящим идиотом. И только парочка людей на всём Диком Западе могла похвастаться нормальностью. По словам Элдертри, опять же. 

— В общем, — закончил свой длинный монолог о потерянности всех поколений Элдертри, — обживайся на новом месте! 

Саймон, который уже примерно составил представление о контингенте городка, хотел кивнуть, развернуться и пешком по рельсам вернуться домой. Вместо этого Льюис кивнул, подхватил чемодан и решительно направился к служебной комнате. 

— О, кстати, совсем забыл! — остановил его буквально на пороге Элдертри и торжественно достал из кармана звезду помощника шерифа. — Держи. Носи с честью. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Льюис, принимая звезду. — Приложу все силы, чтобы оправдать ожидания. 

Элдертри похлопал его по плечу, чуть не прослезившись от умиления. По крайней мере Саймон всерьёз ожидал, что так и будет. Но нет – шериф всего лишь улыбнулся и вернулся обратно к своему столу. А Льюис наконец пошёл искать выделенную ему комнату и знакомиться с городом, который медленно просыпался. 

Третий дом налево от офиса шерифа оказался чем-то вроде гостиницы очень удачно расположенной прямо напротив салуна. Саймон был почти уверен, что его поселили здесь специально, типа "хочешь спать ночью? – разберись с пьяными ковбоями через дорогу!". Сама гостиница была самой что ни на есть обычной, ничем не примечательной. Саймона встретила миловидная девушка Алина, которая поглядывала на Льюиса с лёгким любопытством. Она же и рассказала, где в городе находятся почта и банк, расписание поездов, где именно проживают индейцы. 

— А что насчёт жителей? — спросил Саймон. — Есть ли кто-то особо выдающийся? 

— Ох, да полным-полно! — отозвалась Алина. — Лайтвуды, вот например. Старые друзья нашей семьи, им принадлежит салун. Хотя Роберт и Мариза по большей части в разъездах, так что, по сути, салуном управляет их старший сын Алек. У него сестра ещё есть, Иззи, Изабель точнее. И брат Макс, но он с родителями в основном. А ещё есть Джейс и Себастьян, — на этих словах Алина томно вздохнула, — такие красавцы. Себастьян он, знаешь, ну такой… прямо настоящий ковбой! Он относительно недавно к нам приехал, но видно, что Дикий Запад – как раз для него. Джейс тоже красавчик, каких поискать. И он музыкант. Ну, знаешь, играет на пианино в салуне. Я иногда туда захожу, чтобы послушать – прямо потрясающая музыка. И ты зайди как-нибудь. 

— Обязательно, — нетерпеливо кивнул Саймон. — А кто-нибудь из злостных нарушителей закона есть? Бандиты там? 

— Ну, бывает иногда кто-то городом и проезжает, — пожала плечами Алина. — Но они так, на пару ночей останавливаются. Из наших местных все нормальные, ты шерифа не слушай лучше. Они с мэром спят и видят, как бы всех пересажать. 

— А мэр кто? — с любопытством спросил Саймон. 

— Дьедонн, — пренебрежительно отозвалась девушка. — Ходит и громче всех орёт, что индейцы на нас нападут, что бандиты нас захватят, что вокруг хаос и беззаконие. 

— А индейцы не нападают? 

— Я здесь всю жизнь живу, а индейца один раз всего лишь видела, когда девчонкой ещё в ущелье ушла и заблудилась, — призналась Алина. — Увидела тогда индейца – думала, что всё, конец мне. А он меня на руки взял и к городу принёс. Так что я ни нашего мэра, ни шерифа слушать не собираюсь. И тебе не советую. 

— Ну, один из них мой непосредственный начальник, а другой – непосредственный начальник моего непосредственного начальника, — улыбнулся Саймон. — Но я буду иметь твои слова в виду. 

Алина кивнула ему, передала ключ и скрылась с своих комнатах. Льюис же поднялся на второй этаж, осмотрел выделенную ему комнату, вздохнув, вспомнив собственный дом в Атенсе, и решительно положил чемодан на кровать, одновременно доставая звезду помощника шерифа. Покрутил её в руках и прицепил на жилетку, задумчиво смотря в окно, которое выходило аккурат на салун. 

Что ж, пришла пора знакомиться с соседями. 

*_*_*

Алек Лайтвуд Саймону понравился. Он был на пару лет старше, серьёзный и спокойный парень, вполне себе дружелюбный (по крайней мере, точно не агрессивный), хотя и казался немного себе на уме. Изабель Лайтвуд – Иззи – понравилась Саймону даже больше брата, потому что была весёлой и доброжелательной, она тут же очаровала Льюиса своей жизнерадостностью. 

Джейс Саймону не понравился сразу и бесповоротно. Впрочем, это было взаимно. 

Джейс был действительно красивым, действительно музыкантом, а ещё его самомнение болталось где-то высоко в небе и не собиралось спускаться. Было такое ощущение, что Джейс мнит себя какой-то сверхсущностью и до простых смертных снисходить не считает целесообразным. На Саймона он посмотрел снисходительно, но Льюиса это совсем не впечатлило – он всё детство провёл рядом с Джонатаном Моргенштерном, который, казалось, родился с выражением лица "вы все грязь под моими великолепными ногами". Какому-то Джейсу из маленького городка посреди пустыни таких высот достичь точно никогда не светило. 

Так что разговор у них с Джейсом сложился короткий и в высшей степени саркастичный, после которого они разошлись вполне недовольные друг другом. 

— Что не так с этим парнем? — спросил чуть погодя Саймон у Иззи. 

— Всё, — честно ответила девушка. — К этому надо привыкнуть и полюбить его таким, какой он есть. 

— И что, никто вместо "полюбить" не пытался его прибить? — уточнил Саймон. 

— Ох, поверь, не многие вообще осмелятся, — рассмеялась Иззи. — Но некоторые пытались. 

— И пусть мир им будет пухом, — неожиданно вставил молчащий до этого Алек. 

Саймон приподнял брови в удивлении, но ничего не сказал. Джейс не выглядел как человек, который мог бы запросто кого-нибудь убить. Хотя это, разумеется, не показатель. Саймон, вот например, тоже не всегда выглядел как человек, способный справиться с бандитом. А он мог. Так что мог и Джейс. 

_"Стоит присмотреться к этому парню,"_ — решил для себя Льюис. 

И судя по всему, Джейс по какой-то причине решил точно так же, потому что почти весь день они так и просидели в разных углах салуна поглядывая на друг друга с претензией. А к вечеру начал подтягиваться народ. 

Видимо, новость о новом помощнике шерифа уже успела разнестись по городу, потому что каждый вошедший в салун так или иначе поглядывал на Льюиса: кто с любопытством, кто с презрением, а кто – с явной угрозой. Саймон не особо реагировал на эти взгляды, однако сам так же внимательно, хоть и незаметно, оглядывал посетителей. Джейс, вальяжно потянувшись, всё-таки пересел из-за стола за инструмент, легко пробежался по клавишам и заиграл что-то лёгкое и весёлое. Алек быстро и профессионально наполнял стаканы спиртным, Иззи беззаботно смеялась и флиртовала со всеми подряд. Что интересно, никто даже не пытался хлопнуть её по попе или как-то ещё оказать своё "внимание", что, впрочем, быстро объяснилось испепеляющим взглядом Алека, которым тот награждал любого, кто только собирался поднять руку. Саймон хмыкнул и проникся к Лайтвуду ещё большей симпатией. 

В принципе, сидели все мирно – громко что-то обсуждали, но морды друг другу бить не собирались. Саймон уже было успокоился и проникся атмосферой, даже Джейс практически перестал раздражать (а ещё парень реально неплохо играл и за инструментом выглядел вполне себе адекватно и как человек). 

А потом перед салуном кто-то начал ругаться. Саймон навострил уши, прислушиваясь к ссоре и морально готовясь разнимать дерущихся, Алек вздохнул и покачал головой, лицо Джейса на секунду скривилось, но потом сразу же приняло обратно выражение аристократичного пофигизма. Ссора на улице уже явно перерастала в драку, поэтому Льюис встал из-за стола, за которым провёл почти половину дня, и решительно направился выяснять, кто с кем что не поделил. Правда, выйти из салуна Саймон не успел, когда двери распахнулись и в них ввалились три человека, сцепившись в драке. Один отстал на первых же двух шагах, запнулся и красиво полетел мордой в стол, сбивая стаканы, за что тут же отхватил от тех, кто за этим столом сидел. Посетители радостно засвистели, Джейс начал играть что-то быстрое и задорное, будто подбадривая дерущихся. 

— Опять Себастьян, — вздохнула Иззи, оказавшись рядом с Льюисом. — Вон тот блондин, видишь? Вечно ходит и начинает драки, как на голову ударенный. 

Саймон, уже окончательно приготовившийся разнимать всех, кого надо, замер и ощутил чувство какой-то непонятной фатальности происходящего, когда внимательно разглядел Себастьяна. 

— Я знал, — простонал Льюис и мужественно поборол в себе желание приложиться головой о стену. — Я знал, что именно так всё и будет. 

— Саймон! — радостно возвестил Себастьян, выпуская из рук побитое нечто. — Сколько лет, сколько зим, мой дорогой друг! 

Побитое нечто заплелось в ногах, сделало красивый разворот всем телом и свалилось носом прямо к рукам Джейса, разрушив лёгкую весёлую мелодию смачным "БАМ" по клавишам. Джейс даже не вздрогнул и не переменился в лице. Как был со своей мордой кирпичом, так и отправил несчастного мужика в полёт через ползала. Несчастный мужик сбил кого-то по дороге – и это стало последней капелей в чаши нетерпения всего салуна, потому что драки, судя по всему, были в крови у каждого жителя Дикого Запада. Началась общая свора, люди хватались за все подручные предметы, Иззи профессионально выхватывала стаканы и передавала их Алеку – видимо, берегла имущество. Себастьян, уже успевший подобраться к Саймону и обнять его за плечи, посмотрел на это с гордостью. 

— Мой братик, — сказал он, ткнув пальцем в играющего с самым независимым видом на пианино Джейса. — Тоже Джонатан, кстати. Но тоже не любит, когда его так называют. 

Саймон думал, что хуже, чем встретить здесь именно этого человека,ничего не будет? Что ж, он ошибся. Хуже точно быть может – двух Джонатанов Моргенштернов он в здравом уме выдержать не сможет. 

— Виски? — невозмутимо предложил Алек. 

— Двойной, — убито кивнул Саймон. 

*_*_*

Сажать на ночь за решётку Саймон никого не стал – драка быстро началась, быстро же она и закончилась, а все участники были друг другом вполне довольны. Льюис, честно попытавшийся уйти, был вынужден остаться, потому что Джонатан, с какого-то перепугу отзывающийся на имя Себастьян, схватил его за плечи и не отпускал. 

— Я знал, что мы ещё встретимся, — сказал Моргенштерн, когда драка закончилась и все как ни в чём не бывало расселись по своим местам и продолжили весело разговаривать и пить. — Прямо чувствовал! Как там мама и Клэри? 

— Нормально, — отозвался Саймон. — С каких пор ты вдруг Себастьян? 

— Ну, знаешь, тут многие меняют имена. Вот и я поменял, — пояснил ничего на самом деле не поясняя парень. — К тому же, Джейс тоже Джонатан, так что…

— Твой брат… — протянул Саймон, задумчиво скользнув взглядом по Джейсу. — Он сын Валентина? Ты его всё-таки нашёл? 

— Ага, нашёл, — беспечно кивнул Себастьян. — Джейс его приёмный сын, ребёнок каких-то погибших друзей. У него нет нашей фамилии, если на то пошло. Он Эрондейл. 

— Ясно, — кивнул Льюис, а потом вздохнул и признался. — Клэри до сих пор тебя обожает и считает благородным авантюристом. А ты ведь самый настоящий вор. 

— Эй, я не вор! — возмутился Себастьян. — Я охотник за головам. 

— Серьёзно? — чуть не подавился выпивкой Льюис. — Ты?! Последний раз мы виделись, когда ты покидал город после ограбления тобой же самим банка. 

— Всё меняется, — философски заметил Себастьян.

Саймон посмотрел на него пристально и в крайней степени недоверчиво. Себастьян некоторое время делал вид, что не замечает этого взгляда, но потом сдался и почти шёпотом признался. 

— Ладно, ладно. Охотником я скорее подрабатываю. А так – у нас с отцом общий бизнес. 

— Исключительно незаконный, надо полагать, — хмыкнул Льюис. 

— Что есть закон? — опять ударился в философию Себастьян. — Тем более здесь, на Диком Западе. Ты не подумай, мы ничего такого особо ужасного не делаем. Мы прямо как Робин Гуды – грабим богатых, раздаём бедным. 

— И кто же у вас бедный? — усмехнулся Саймон, уже заранее зная ответ. 

— Мы сами, разумеется, — подтвердил его мысли Себастьян и улыбнулся той самой своей очаровательной улыбкой, благодаря которой ему первые двадцать лет всё сходило с рук. 

— Ты же знаешь, что на меня это не действует, правда? — уточнил Льюис. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Себастьян. — Но ты же не посадишь меня в тюрьму? Серьёзно, мы не делаем ничего особо плохого! Даже те, кого мы ограбили, от этого несильно страдают, правда. Отец знает, как надо проворачивать дела, чтобы не было слишком много обиженных. К тому же, мы реально охотники за головами, так что многих переловили. Я хороший парень, ты же знаешь. 

— Ты вор, бандит и двуличный лжец, — припечатал Саймон, но не сделал ни одной попытки встать и действительно арестовать Себастьяна. — Про твоего отца даже говорить не буду. Но ты в любом случае будешь всё отрицать, так что пока у меня нет веских доказательств, посадить тебя не получится. Брат твой тоже с вами "благородно робингудит"? 

— Джейс-то? Нет, — покачал головой Себастьян в крайней печали. — Он даже не считает меня братом, представляешь? 

— А то, — пробормотал Саймон, преисполняясь к Джейсу какой-то иррациональной симпатией просто за более или менее адекватный взгляд на свою семейку. 

Себастьян возмущённо пихнул Льюиса в плечо, но потом рассмеялся. Саймон, подумав немного, сначала хмыкнул, а потом подхватил смех. Несмотря ни на что, Клэри и Джонатан были его лучшими друзьями бо́льшую часть жизни. И даже сейчас разговаривать с каждым из них было приятно. 

— Я в любом случае посажу тебя, если дашь мне повод, — сказал Саймон, спустя некоторое время. 

— Не волнуйся, — похлопал его по плечу Себастьян. — Не дам. 

*_*_*

У шерифа Элдертри явно были свои осведомители в городе, потому что на следующий день он встретил Саймона бурей эмоций и чувств. 

— Правильно! — сказал шериф, сразу после того, как Льюис переступил порог офиса. — Верное решение! Надо втереться в доверие к этому Себастьяну, пусть потеряет бдительность. Я их семейку уже почти год посадить пытаюсь, но они всегда выворачиваются. С тобой дело пойдёт быстрее. 

Саймон ошарашено кивнул. Судя по всему Элдертри подумал, что Льюис специально заводит знакомства, чтобы потом всех пересажать. С одной стороны, это было вполне логично. С другой – нелогично совсем, потому что Саймон даже не думал о таком варианте. А ведь действительно, если чуть-чуть приложить усилия, то можно будет поймать Себастьяна с поличным (наверное, на самом деле Льюис не был в этом уверен). Другая сторона вопроса заключалась в том, что Саймону меньше всего хотелось ловить друга (пусть и бывшего) таким образом. 

В общем, помощник шерифа пока из Льюиса получался так себе. 

— Так, давай-ка теперь составим план наших действий, — потёр руки Элдертри, по-прежнему доброжелательно улыбаясь. — И наконец-то сделаем Норт-Платт оплотом законности! 

Саймон кивнул, сел на стул и приготовился слушать, старательно отгоняя от себя неожиданное желание собрать вещи и помахать этому месту ручкой. 

План у Элдертри был просто как доска: Саймон должен втереться в доверие к местным, показать себя свойским парнем и вообще почти не исполнять свои обязанности и смотреть на все нарушения сквозь пальцы, чтобы горожане его полюбили и в его присутствии совсем не напрягались (Льюис не стал говорить, что вчера в салуне все передрались несмотря на его присутствие). Дальше по плану шерифа жители должны были доверять Саймону настолько, что даже свои ужасно незаконные планы обсуждать прямо при нём. После этого осталось только ловить всех с поличным и торжественно сажать за решётку или вообще казнить. 

— Ну вот, — закончил свою речь Элдертри, смотря на Льюиса добрым отеческим взглядом. — Всё очень просто, правда?

Саймон кивнул. Всё действительно было просто, если не считать того, что вряд ли горожане, действительно замешанные в криминале, будут это обсуждать в салуне или в присутствии любых других людей (не считая Себастьяна, который, судя по всему, искренне верил в силу их бывшей дружбы (либо просто стал совсем-совсем психом)). 

— Замечательно! — просиял Элдертри и бросился к Льюису с явным намерением обнять его, но в последний момент остановился и всего лишь похлопал его по плечу. — Тогда приступай немедленно! 

Саймон в очередной раз кивнул, встал и вышел из офиса, думая о том, что явно не этому он учился. На улице светило солнце, день обещал быть жарким (как и любой день здесь, в принципе), а Льюис шёл на почту, думая, стоит ли написать Клэри о том, что он встретил-таки её братца. Наверное, нет. Мало ли, вдруг ему реально придётся его посадить. 

Почему-то эта мысль вовсе не вызывала воодушевления. 

*_*_*

Через неделю исполнения плана, Саймон и сам начал забывать, что он тут вроде как должен соблюдать закон и порядок. Жители, казалось бы, забыли об это вообще дня через два-три. Лучше всех это делал мэр. Дьедонн, с которым Саймон познакомился на следующий день после приезда, очень активно демонстрировал своё презрение и недовольство, стоило ему увидеть Льюиса. Хотя, стоило сказать, что презрение и недовольство он демонстрировал всем, кроме Элдертри. Друг с другом они вообще вели себя исключительно доброжелательно и дружелюбно. Иззи, прикрывая рот ладошкой, шутила, что они прямо как влюблённые подростки, обхаживающие друг друга. Саймон, после пары хвалебных и восхищённых речей Элдертри в адрес Дьедонна, склонен был с ней согласиться. Серьёзно, он даже Клэри так перед друзьями не расписывал, а ведь был в неё когда-то влюблён. 

Вся работа у Саймона заключалась в том, что он просто ничего не делал. Ходил по городу, сидел в салуне, разговаривал со всеми, кто разговаривал с ним, делал комплементы Иззи (исключительно дружеские, под строгим взором Алека) и ругался с Джейсом. Себастьян появлялся в городе временами, причём всегда неожиданно и непонятно откуда. На пятое такое появление Саймон всерьёз заинтересовался, где же тот вообще живёт, потому что Джейс-вроде-как-его-брат жил с Лайтвудами. 

— Ладно, — сказал как-то Саймон, решительно садясь рядом с Эрондейлом, который в удивлении вскинул брови. — У меня два вопроса. Первый: где живёт Себастьян? Второй: почему ты живёшь не с ним? И третий, вспомогательный: сколько раз ты хотел его прибить? 

Джейс, моргнув пару раз, неожиданно усмехнулся. 

— Отвечу сразу на третий: каждый день, начиная с семнадцати, — отозвался Джейс. 

— Полагаю, второй автоматически снимается, — кивнул Льюис. — А первый? Где он живёт? 

— Вы же с ним такие замечательные друзья, — с сарказмом протянул Джейс. — Почему не спросишь его сам? 

— Потому что меня, скорее всего, после этого позовут в гости. И я не уверен, что это переживу, — честно ответил Саймон. — Особенно, если он живёт с отцом. 

— Всё не так плохо, — хмыкнул Джейс. — Там есть сдерживающий фактор, зовущийся в народе Люком. 

— Чего? — удивился Саймон. — Какой Люк? 

— Друг Валентина, — пожал плечами Джейс. — Немного странный мужик, но адекватный. Он здесь жил ещё до того, как я родился. 

— Ясно, — протянул Льюис, пытаясь припомнить хоть одного Люка среди горожан, но так и не вспоминая. — А ты, оказывается, умеешь нормально разговаривать! 

Джейс тут же недовольно поджал губу и сузил глаза. Саймон хмыкнул и подумал, что ему вообще по жизни везёт на супер странных Джонатанов. 

— Эй, — сказал Льюис, когда Джейс снова сделать безразличное выражение лица, — это же не претензия, я просто выражаю восхищение этим фактом. 

Теперь к недовольному лицу Джейса добавился ещё и взгляд "ты такой идиот", который Саймон профессионально проигнорировал. 

— Я знаком с Джонатаном, ну, Себастьяном, чуть ли не с рождения, — сказал Льюис, — и поверь, у тебя даже близко не выйдет сделать такое лицо, как умеет делать он. 

— Это вызов? — усмехнулся Джейс. — Ты сомневаешься в моих способностях? 

— Ох, нисколько, — улыбнулся Саймон. — Просто ты делаешь это выражение лица, а Себастьян просто с ним родился. Так что лидер определён, но ты не обижайся, другим далеко и до тебя. 

Джейс хмыкнул и его лицо _почти_ перестало быть недовольным. Саймон почему-то решил засчитать это как свою победу, хотя изначально вообще не ставил себе целью вызвать какие-то положительные эмоции. Они с Эрондейлом с удовольствием спорили и ругались почти неделю, так что возможность говорить нормально оказалась неожиданной. Саймон даже не был уверен, что Джейс вообще это умеет (и Льюис его не винил, в конце концов, семья у него… необычная). 

— Если так сильно хочешь узнать, где мы все живём, и да, в том числе я временами, то могу показать, — внезапно предложил Джейс и, судя по лицу, сам от себя этого не ожидал. — Или просто спроси у Себастьяна. 

— Покажи, — так же неожиданно для себя, согласился Саймон. — Сделаю старому другу сюрприз. 

*_*_*

Жили Моргенштерны – _ну кто бы сомневался_ – внутри пещеры в горах неподалёку. Ладно хоть не на голых камнях спали, а сделали нормальный дом (хотя насколько вообще мог быть нормальным дом в пещере?). В принципе, для тех, кто занимался какой-то незаконной деятельностью, это было удобно: единственный вход просматривался очень хорошо, а сами стены были отличным убежищем. Правда, на первый взгляд, в случае опасности бежать было некуда, но Льюис почему-то был уверен, что где-нибудь есть чёрный выход. Просто потому что все бандиты слегка параноики. 

Или нет, потому что находящиеся в доме люди _реально_ удивились появлению Джейса и Саймона. 

— Хей, братик, Саймон, — первым полез их приветствовать Себастьян. — Какой сюрприз прямо! 

— Не подходи ко мне, — недовольно отозвался Джейс, но потом его лицо слегка смягчилось, когда он повернулся к двум мужчинам. — Отец, Люк. 

Саймон, который _всерьёз_ думал, что Себастьян курит какую-то степную траву очень сильно повышающую настроение, обернулся. 

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Льюис. — Меня зовут Саймон и я, вроде как, помощник шерифа Норт-Платта. 

— Только этого нам не хватало, — отозвался один из мужчин, который показался Льюису смутно знакомым. 

— Уверен, он просто заглянул в гости к другу, — мягко заметил другой мужчина. — Меня зовут Люк. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — кивнул Саймон, пожимая протянутую руку и смотря на того, кого не узнал раньше. — А вы, должно быть, Валентин Моргенштерн. Я вас почти узнал. 

— Мы знакомы? — с подозрением отозвался мужчина. — Не помню, чтобы я заводил знакомство с шерифами и их помощниками. 

— Мы жили в соседних домах. Я лучший друг Клэри и, — Саймон вздохнул, но всё-таки признал, — друг Джонатана. 

— Себастьяна, — поправил Себастьян. — Джонатан остался в прошлом. 

— Именно. И я друг Джонатана, — повторил Саймон. — С Себастьяном мы пока только знакомые. 

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. 

— Мне искренне жаль. 

— Не верю. 

— Твои проблемы. 

— Как поживает Клэри? — перебил их Валентин, впившись взглядом в Саймона. 

— Вполне нормально, — пожал плечами тот. — Рисует, занимается музыкой, собирается замуж. 

На последних словах Валентин и Себастьян резко помрачнели. Саймон про себя хмыкнул и мысленно ехидно заметил, что нефиг было сбегать в неизвестность и обрывать все контакты с семьёй. 

— За кого замуж? — возмутился Себастьян. — Ей ещё рано! 

— Ей уже давно пора, — возразил Саймон. — За журналиста. 

— Я думал, что когда-нибудь на ней женишься ты, — пробурчал Себастьян. — И мы станем настоящей семьёй. 

— О, поверь, долгое время я думал так же, а потом мы внезапно выросли, — усмехнулся Льюис. — Как оказалось, быть друзьями нам нравится намного больше, чем быть возлюбленными. Впрочем, думаю, она обрадуется, если вы её поздравите. 

— Не собираюсь я поздравлять её со свадьбой непонятно на ком! — отозвался Себастьян. 

— Съезди и познакомься, — ехидно предложил Джейс. 

— Не собираюсь я ехать и знакомиться непонятно с кем! — тут же парировал Себастьян. 

— Семья, какое прекрасно слово, — тихо пробормотал Люк и подмигнул услышавшему его Саймону. — Добро пожаловать, в общем. Чувствуй себя, как дома. 

— Только не забывай, что ты в гостях, — тут же добавил Валентин. 

Саймон хмыкнул и неожиданно поймал себя на ассоциации со знакомством с родителями. _"Какой только бред в голову не придёт"_ , — подумал Льюис и пошёл вслед за Люком куда-то вглубь дома. Позади Валентин с Себастьяном выясняли, останется ли Джейс на ночь и почему нет. Тот пытался привести какие-то аргументы в защиту своего нежелания ночевать в родном доме. Саймон мысленно пожелал ему удачи в отстаивании своей позиции.

*_*_*

На ночь остались все, включая Саймона, у которого неожиданно не нашлось причин отказаться от столь гостеприимного предложения. 

*_*_*

Разумеется Саймон подозревал, что рано или поздно ему нужно будет предоставить хоть какой-то отчёт о выполнении своего задания. Но отчего-то Льюис об этом совершенно забыл. Было ли дело в том, что он настолько сильно втянулся, что бо́льшую часть времени просто проводил время с теми, кого мог, наверное, назвать _хорошими приятелями_ , или же в том, что Элдертри реально напоминал доброго дядюшку, но факт остаётся фактом: когда шериф потребовал отчёт, Саймон неожиданно впал в ступор. 

С одной стороны, Льюис мог рассказать, что знает, где живут Моргенштерны, что их дом в пещере вообще выглядит довольно подозрительно, что вместе с ними живёт некий Люк о котором никто ничего не знает, а Валентин часто покидает окрестности Норт-Платта, чтобы встретиться со свой бандой. Мог бы рассказать, что Алина Пенхаллоу очень активно помогает тем, кто так же активно не любит мэра и шерифа. Мог бы рассказать ещё парочку интересных вещей, но неожиданно обнаружил, что не собирается этого делать. Саймону серьёзно не хотелось сдавать людей, с которыми он хорошо общался. 

Поэтому отчёт Льюис сдал лаконичный, сухой и донельзя неинформативный, загнав чувство вины за неисполнение обязанностей подальше. 

Элдертри этим, судя по всему, был искренне недоволен, однако ничего не сказал, только погрустнел и расстроился, не стараясь это самое расстройство скрыть. 

— Да, наверное, горожане не так легко принимают кого-то в свою среду, — вздохнул шериф, но потом опять воспарял духом. — Знаешь, совсем недавно мы узнали, что Алек Лайтвуд куда-то очень часто уходит по ночам. Раз втереться в доверие не получилось, то будем заниматься слежкой. Думаю, ты справишься с этим. 

Саймон кивнул и подумал, что он и сам часто уходил по ночам. Хорошо, что Элдертри не знал, куда именно, а то было бы неловко. Хотя новость про Алека стало неожиданностью – Саймон бы скорее поверил, что это Изабель куда-нибудь бегает, или Алина, или Джордж, или Милла, Джули, Беатриз – да кто угодно, но не Алек Лайтвуд. 

Алек из всех жителей Норт-Платта был самым наименее подозрительным. И если он куда-то и уходил, то это определённо было по делу. Саймон вполне мог поверить, что парень ходил он в какой-нибудь дом – парень был молодой и красивый, никто бы не удивился подружке, но по факту всё оказалось намного интереснее – Лайтвуд уходил в пустыни! И либо его подружка любила романтику и песок, либо здесь что-то было определённо подозрительно. По крайней мере, так думал шериф, а Саймон, который и так очень активно забыл про своё основное задание, не собирался спорить. 

Следить за Алеком было неуютно и даже как-то противно. Словно Лайтвуд пустил его к себе в гости, а Льюис залез в его шкаф с одеждой и принялся там рыться. Ощущение вторжения в личную жизнь не покидало, поэтому Саймон надеялся сразу уйти, как только Алек встретится со своей подружкой (даже в мыслях Льюис не допускал наличие каких-то глобально-заговорческих планов). 

Алек двигался быстро и легко, он не оглядывался и явно спешил. Саймон еле за ним поспевал и где-то в глубине души даже надеялся безнадёжно отстать и потерять Лайтвуда из вида. Но нет, Льюис успел. Успел увидеть то, от чего чуть не запнулся на ровном месте и приоткрыл рот от удивления. 

Алек встретился с индейцем. 

Но коварные диверсионные планы явно были тут совершенно не причём, потому что вряд ли простые заговорщики будут приветствовать друг друга крепкими объятиями и страстными (Саймон даже в отдалении видел, что страстными!) поцелуями. Так могли встречать друг друга только любовники после долгой разлуки. 

— Ох ты ж… — прошептал Саймон, отчего-то не в силах отвести взгляда. 

— Не очень вежливо подсматривать, — негромко заметили рядом.

Льюис не подпрыгнул от неожиданности только приложив _огромные_ усилия. Саймон обернулся и увидел молодого парня, который выглядел младше его самого лет на пять не меньше. 

— Ты увидел то, что тебе видеть не следует, — заметил парень, а затем совершенно невозмутимо закончил, — поэтому ты умрёшь. 

У Саймона, вообще-то, было с собой оружие и практика в стрельбе. А у парня, судя по тому, что он стоял в одной странной _набедренной_ повязке из перьев, не было ничего, кроме равнодушного взгляда. И почему-то Льюис подумал, что этот парнишка успеет прикончить его раньше, чем он сам хотя бы _потянется_ за револьвером. Но неожиданно парень повернулся в сторону индейца и Алека, который выглядел очень _смущённо_ , когда Саймон тоже посмотрел на них. Льюис не мог видеть точно, но он был почти уверен, что Лайтвуд покраснел – и где-то на этом моменте Саймон был готов признаться, что перестал понимать хоть что-нибудь вообще. 

— Пойдём, — недовольно сказал парень и кивнул на замершего индейца, который вполне свободно обнимал Алека за талию. — Магнус отчего-то против твоего убийства. 

Саймон не знал, кто такой Магнус (догадался, что тот самый индеец), но был ему исключительно благодарен. Умирать (тем более от рук странного парнишки) совершенно не хотелось. Льюис пошёл вслед за парнем и, когда они подошли ближе, с любопытством поглядел на индейца. Первый шок уже прошёл, так что теперь в Саймоне проснулось природное любопытство. 

Индеец был достаточно высоким, смуглым и _блестящим_. У него блестели глаза жёлтым цветом, блестели разноцветные перья в волосах (и Льюис совершенно не понимал, как это возможно в ночной темноте), даже лицо будто бы было чем-то намазано. Одет индеец был в довольно традиционный наряд коренных жителей и выглядел при этом _совершенно невозмутимо_ , в отличие от Лайтвуда, который нервно постукивал пальцами по бедру. 

— Приветствую, — сказал Магнус с довольно слышимым акцентом. — Ты долго шёл следом, чтобы утолить своё любопытство. 

— Это не любопытство, — тут же покачал головой Саймон и добавил больше для Алека, чем для индейца. — Меня послал Элдертри. Сказал, что ты куда-то подозрительно исчезаешь. Я, честно, думал, что ты с подружкой какой-то встречаешься, и хотел сразу же уйти, чтобы потом сказать шерифу не волноваться, а ты…

Саймон замолчал, не зная, как выразить мысль. Лайтвуд поджал губу и неожиданно стал очень похож на Джейса, когда тот своим выражением лица пытается показать, что все вокруг делают всё не так, как хочет он. 

— Ты ему скажешь? — спросил Алек резко. 

— О чём? О том, что ты бегаешь на свидания не к девчонке, а к индейцу? — уточнил Льюис, неожиданно совершенно успокаиваясь. — Главное в этом остаётся неизменная составляющая – свидание. Если ты потом не собираешься становиться во главе индейской армии и штурмовать Норт-Платт, то кому какая разница вообще? 

Когда Саймон закончил говорить, то понял, что ему действительно всё равно, с кем встречается Лайтвуд. Да, было неожиданно это узнать и увидеть, но Льюис не испытал настолько сильного шока, чтобы идти и орать об этом на весь город или непосредственно шерифу. Алек посмотрел на Саймона недоверчиво, а вот Магнус внезапно хмыкнул. 

— Ваш шериф любит обвинять наше племя во всём подряд, — сказал он со неудовольствием. — Хотя сам всегда призывает взять оружие и пойти войной. 

— Хорошо, что его никто не слушает, — хмыкнул парень в перьях, а потом добавил несколько фраз на непонятном Саймоне языке, который он всё-таки интерпретировал, как индейский. 

Магнус задумался, посмотрел сначала на Алека, потом – _очень внимательно_ – на Саймона, а потом медленно кивнул будто бы сам себе. 

— Мы верим тебе, — сказал, наконец, Магнус, когда пауза затянулась. — Верим в то, что ты нам не враг. Пойдём с нами, и ты увидишь, что и мы не враги вам. 

Алек посмотрел на Магнуса в лёгкой степени поражения и смятения, но тот не отводил взгляда от Льюиса. Саймон задумался над предложением, не зная, стоит ли его принимать, всё-таки индейцы…

— Доверься нам, и мы доверимся тебе, — мягко сказал Магнус, и Саймон решительно кивнул. 

В конце концов, он уже каким-то волшебным образом пережил пять ночей в доме Моргенштернов, индейцы не должны быть намного страшнее. 

*_*_*

Племя в которое они шли, жило за ущельем, и теперь, собственно, Саймон понял, почему Алек всегда был настолько спокойным и меланхоличным – он банально не высыпался, если каждую ночь совершал такие прогулки туда и обратно. 

Магнус с Алеком шли впереди и чуть сбоку, Саймон на шаг позади вместе с парнем в перьях, которого неожиданно звали Рафаэль. Нет, Льюис подозревал, что у парня есть имя, но думал, что его зовут как-то типа Мэма, Окагавис, Сава или ещё как-нибудь более или менее _по-индейски_. Но уж точно не так же, как одного из христианских Архангелов. Впрочем, Саймона быстро успокоили объяснением, что ни один индеец не скажет чужаку своего настоящего имени, так что довольствоваться оставалось тем, что было. Вообще, у Рафаэля было и другое имя, по которому к нему все обращались, но говорить его Саймону он тоже отказался. Не то чтобы Льюис как-то настаивал, на самом-то деле. 

В племени их встретили удивлёнными взглядами и лёгкими перешёптываниями, но не такими интенсивными, как предполагал Саймон. Судя по всему, он был не первый чужак из города, который к ним приходил, а на Алека уже даже внимания не обращали, будто он тут жил (в принципе, это вполне могло быть правдой). Магнусу же почтительно кланялись.

— Он какой-нибудь вождь или шаман, да? — тихо спросил Саймон у Рафаэля, начисто игнорируя то, что тот совершенно не горит желанием общаться. 

— Шаман, — кратко отозвался Рафаэль. — И заткнись. 

— Я попал в настоящее индейское племя, которое не хочет меня убить, я не могу заткнуться, — честно сказал Льюис и услышал, как идущий впереди Магнус усмехнулся. — Серьёзно, раньше я индейцев даже не видел. 

— Ещё немного, и индейское племя _захочет_ тебя убить, _гарантирую_ , — с нескрываемым намёком сказал Рафаэль. 

Саймон его проигнорировал так же мастерски, как всю жизнь игнорировал лицо "Посмотри какой я милый и прости мне всё" Себастьяна. 

— Мы редко приглашаем к себе чужаков, — сказал Магнус, когда их небольшая группа подошла к одной из хижин. — Но никогда не представляли для них опасности. Мы берём оружие только, чтобы защитить себя, а не нападать на других. 

Саймон испытал острый укол вины и смущения, когда понял, что Магнус, по сути, намекнул на захватнические замашки американцев. Алек тоже поджал губы, но тут же расслабился, стоило Магнусу посмотреть на него и слегка улыбнуться. 

Судя по всему, Саймон попал на поздний ужин – или поздний ужин решили устроить специально для гостей, кто знает. Но так или иначе Льюиса усадили рядом с хижиной Магнуса, вручили ему миску с чем-то, напоминающим суп, и отошли, негромко заводя песню у большого костра. Магнус и Рафаэль куда-то ушли, но рядом с Саймоном уселся Алек, который чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. 

Некоторое время они молчали и смотрели на племя. Потом Лайтвуд смущённо кашлянул и поставил свою миску на землю. 

— Я могу объяснить, — сказал Алек таким тоном, словно сам сомневался, что сможет это сделать. 

— А ты хочешь? — спросил Саймон. — Не то чтобы мне было неинтересно, серьёзно, я сгораю от любопытства, но это вроде твоя личная жизнь, в которую я лезть не собираюсь. 

— То есть, тебя ничего не смущает? — уточнил Алек. 

— Шутишь, что ли, — хмыкнул Саймон. — До сих пор в голове не укладывается, что парень, которого я мог бы назвать приятелем, встречается с индейским шаманом. 

Алек вздохнул с таким видом, будто у него это в голове тоже не укладывалось. 

— Спасибо, что не скажешь Элдертри, — через некоторое время опять сказал Алек. — Даже думать не хочу, что началось бы. 

— Я искренне уважаю закон и почти всех его представителей, — отозвался Саймон. — Но личная жизнь, пока она не угрожает обществу, никак этого закона не касается. Правда, теперь я не знаю, что говорить шефу. 

— Я… гулял? — предложил Алек. 

— Ну видимо, именно это ты и будешь делать в моём отчёте, — улыбнулся Саймон. — Ты у нас романтик, мечтающий о приключениях, но вынужденный сидеть в маленьком городке и управлять родительским салуном. 

— Тебе влетит, — сказал Лайтвуд. 

— Всё своё детство я влезал с Джонатаном, который Себастьян, во всё, во что только можно было, — усмехнулся Саймон. — У меня большой опыт выкручивания из таких ситуаций. Правда, раньше в них никогда не фигурировали индейские шаманы…

Алек хмыкнул, а потом улыбнулся, расслабленно откидываясь назад, опираясь на руки и вытягивая ноги. Мимо пробежал мальчишка, который что-то сказал Лайтвуду по-индейски, и Алек тут же ответил, качнув головой в сторону. 

— Знаешь индейский? — с любопытством спросил Саймон. 

— Учу, — кивнул Алек. — Это оказалось не так сложно, если общаться непосредственно с носителями. 

— Магнус учит тебя, а ты учишь Магнуса? — полюбопытствовал Льюис. 

— Не уверен, что в мире существует хоть что-то, чему я могу научить Магнуса, — мягко улыбнулся Алек. — Он знал язык ещё до нашей встречи. 

— Почему Магнус, кстати? — спросил Саймон. — В смысле, у него же должно быть другое имя, верно?

— Оно есть, — отозвался Алек. — Но я не могу тебе сказать, извини. Магнус ближе всего по значению, если на то пошло. 

— А Рафаэль? 

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Алек. —Мне он другое своё имя не называл. 

— Он вообще странный, — заметил Саймон. 

— Сказал человек, который всё детство провёл с Себастьяном, а теперь дружит с Джейсом, — усмехнулся Лайтвуд. — Поверь, половина нашего города считает странным тебя. 

— Я само очарование! — возмутился Льюис. — И я не дружу с Джейсом. 

— Ты можешь говорить с ним нормально пару часов к ряду и ночуешь у него дома. Вы дружите, поверь мне, — улыбнулся Алек. — Изначально мы все ставили на то, что он попытается ударить тебя головой о пианино, а ты его за это посадишь на сутки. 

— Добрые вы друзья, ничего не скажешь, — хмыкнул Саймон. — А он знает? Ну про… всё это? 

— Нет, — нахмурился Алек. — И не стоит ему знать. Это… не то, что я хотел бы ему рассказывать. 

— Думаешь, он не поймёт? — удивился Льюис. — Да ладно, он живёт с Валентином и Себастьяном, он по определению готов ко всему в этой жизни. 

— Нет, — опять повторил Алек. — Он мне как брат, и мне бы не хотелось… Просто нет, Саймон. Не рассказывай ему. 

— Я и не собирался, — пожал плечами Льюис. — Ты сегодня всю ночь гулял по пустыне, о чём вообще речь. 

Алек чуть наклонил голову в благодарности, а потом расплылся в улыбке, когда к ним подошёл Магнус и присел рядом. 

— Как тебе наше племя? — спросил шаман у Саймона. 

— Вы первое племя индейцев, с которым я познакомился, — сказал Льюис. — Словам Элдертри о живущих по соседству кровожадных индейцах доверять явно не стоит. 

— Я рад, — кивнул Магнус. — Я надеюсь, что мы сможем достичь мира между нашими народами. 

— Хотелось бы, — кивнул Саймон, потом посмотрел на переглядки Алека и шамана и решительно хлопнул себя по коленям. — Я благодарен вам за знакомство с племенем и за еду, но мне уже пора возвращаться. 

— Я провожу, — тут же посмотрел на него Алек. 

— Не стоит, я почти помню дорогу, — отмахнулся Саймон. 

— Тогда ты почти не заблудишься, — усмехнулся Магнус, а потом кивнул в сторону. — Рафаэль тебя проводит. 

Стоявший в стороне Рафаэль довольным этой перспективой явно не выглядел. 

— А он меня не закопает где-нибудь под горой по-тихому? — с опаской уточнил Саймон. 

— Именно так и сделаю, — заметил парень, а потом повернулся к Магнусу и уставился на него не моргая. 

— Нет, он доведёт тебя в целости и сохранности, — отозвался шаман, спокойно встречая взгляд Рафаэля и выдерживая его так же не моргая. — Идите. Лёгкой дороги назад. 

Саймон встал и кивнул на прощание. Рафаэль закатил глаза, но послушно пошёл впереди. Льюис терпел до самой границы поселения. Потом не выдержал и сдался на волю своему любопытству. 

— Ты же не будешь против, если я задам тебе пару вопросов? — проникновенно поинтересовался Саймон. 

— Kaačíku', — простонал Рафаэль.* 

Саймон его, естественно, не понял, поэтому радостно принялся задавать вопросы, начисто игнорируя попытки парня испепелить его взглядом. 

*_*_*

Наутро Саймон старательно делая попытки казаться сонным, рассказывал Элдертри, как Александр Лайтвуд гулял по пустыне, сидел на камнях и смотрел на звёзды. Никаких подозрительных действий не совершал, просто думал о чём-то своём. Самый примерный и адекватный парень в городе. 

Шериф на это кивал, смотрел на Льюиса добрым отеческим взглядом и, судя по всему, верил каждому слову. 

— Ох, я так рад, что Алек не замешан ни в чём криминальном! — взмахнул Элдертри руками, после того как Саймон закончил докладывать. — Такой хороший, примерный мальчик, жаль было бы, если он связался с плохими людьми. 

— Да, но ничего подобного не произошло, — улыбнулся Саймон. 

— Да-да, это замечательно, — активно закивал Элдертри. — Теперь для тебя новое задание. Мне кажется, что Джонатан Эрондейл замешан в чём-то незаконном. Видишь ли, его брат, Себастьян, и отец, Валентин, довольно подозрительные личности. Оба вроде как охотники за головами, но на самом деле, я думаю, просто прикрываются этим, чтобы проворачивать всякие тёмные дела. 

Собственно, Саймон был готов к тому, что когда-нибудь его пошлют шпионить за семейкой Моргенштернов (и одного Эрондейла), но уже не видел в этом смысла: то, что Валентин и Себастьян грабили поезда он знал и так, но видимо Дикий Запад как-то по-особенному влиял на его мозг, потому что искать неопровержимые доказательства даже не хотелось. 

Возможно, Саймон просто выбрал не ту работу. 

— Сделаю всё, что смогу, — кивнул Льюис. 

— Да, постарайся, — закивал Элдертри. — Если найдём доказательства, то засадим всю его шайку! 

Саймон ускользающее улыбнулся и вышел из участка, направляясь в салун, где уже были Лайтвуды и Джейс. Алек быстро кивнул Саймону в качестве приветствия, Иззи послала воздушный поцелуйчик, Джейс изобразил рукой сложный знак, который мог трактоваться и как "здравствуй", и как "проваливай отсюда". Саймон был оптимистом по жизни, поэтому решил, что с ним поздоровались. 

— Элдертри приказал мне следить за твоей семьёй, — сказал Саймон, садясь рядом с Джейсом. 

— Семь километров от города на север, пещера в скале, они собираются там всей бандой через три дня, — отозвался Джейс. 

— А я только собирался сказать, что не буду этого делать, — хмыкнул Саймон. — Ты что, серьёзно сдаёшь своих отца и брата? 

— Себастьян с какого-то фига считает тебя членом семьи, так что ты всё равно никого не посадишь, — заметил Джейс. — Если бы хотел, то уже попытался бы. 

— Может я ищу улики? — предположил Саймон.

— И за всё время, проведённое в нашем доме, ты их так и не нашёл? — усмехнулся Джейс. 

— Алек считает нас друзьями, — пожаловался Саймон. — Не могу понять, как это пришло ему в голову. 

— Мы не друзья, — посмотрел на него Джейс. 

— Я сказал ему тоже самое, но он мне не поверил, — вздохнул Льюис. — Джейс, ты встречал индейцев? 

— Бывало, — кивнул тот. — Пару раз, когда я пытался сбежать из дома. 

— И как? 

— Неудачно, как видишь. А. Ты про индейцев. Никак. Он шёл по своим делам, я шёл по своим. Так и разошлись. А что это тебя индейцы заинтересовали? 

— Да мне Элдертри все уши прожужжал, что у нас с ними скоро война начнётся. Вот я и думаю, с чего он это взял вообще. 

— Про индейцев можешь спросить у Люка, он знает больше, — пожал плечами Джейс. — Я никогда особо не интересовался. 

— Люк вообще в городе не появляется? — спросил Саймон. 

— Нет, у него тут какой-то давний конфликт с некоторыми, — покачал головой Джейс. — Можем вечером сходить. 

— Ты без меня в своём доме не появляешься что ли? — подмигнул ему Саймон. 

— Ты единственное, что спасает меня от моей родни, — патетично приложил руку к сердцу Джейс. — Пока они обсуждают тебя или обсуждают что-то с тобой – меня почти не трогают. 

— То есть, ты мной нагло пользуешься? — уточнил Саймон. — Моё сердце разбито сейчас, между прочим. 

— А никто и не говорил, что я ангел, — пожал плечами Джейс. — Я вырос с Валентином, а потом к нам ещё и Себастьян залез. 

— Ну да, ты прав, я должен был знать, на что иду, — кивнул Льюис. — Но это не отменяет моего разбитого сердца. 

— Увы, теперь тебе придётся жить без него. 

— Тогда я совершенно бессердечно всех вас засажу за решётку. 

— Ты можешь _попытаться_ бессердечно засадить нас всех за решётку. Никто не даёт гарантии, что тебе это удастся. 

— И почему я всегда попадаю на таких сволочей? — риторически вопросил Саймон. — Сначала Джонатан, теперь… Джонатан. Ну да. 

— Это карма, — хмыкнул из-за стойки Алек. — Смирись и получай удовольствие. 

Саймон вздохнул и под смех Иззи откинулся на спинку стула с самым несчастным выражением лица. 

Собственно, сложившиеся обстоятельства его нисколько не расстраивали. 

*_*_*

Следить за семьёй Моргенштернов Саймону нравилось. Хотя бы потому, что следил он за ними непосредственно в их же доме, где его кормили, укладывали спать и вообще реально относились очень хорошо. Было такое ощущение, что после переезда на Запад, друзей с Себастьяном так и не случилось, так что появление Саймона подтолкнуло его к социализации. Валентин же, первое время относившийся к Льюису недовольно, потом то ли плюнул на его присутствие в своём доме, то ли дальновидно затаился. Впрочем, его отношение к Саймону резко улучшилось, когда тот принёс письма Клэри, в которых та рассказывала свои новости и по-прежнему сильно хотела приехать в Норт-Платт. 

Люк в этой семье был чем-то вроде гласа разума, совести и миролюбия. Он всегда с охотой отвечал на вопросы, предлагал всем чаю, взглядом мог успокоить разошедшегося Себастьяна и прикосновением резко выключал природную язвительность Валентина. Джейс в его присутствии вообще был пай-мальчиком, который не мог отказать любимому дядюшке Люку ни в чём, поэтому всегда соглашался оставаться на ночь и был близок к тому, чтобы вообще переехать обратно. Сказать по правде, Саймон считал, что Джейс просто ищет поводы для того, чтобы встречаться с семьёй чаще, но чтобы не выставить себя любящим сыном и милым парнем, радостно таскает за собой Льюиса, которого и кидает вперёд, типа "мы здесь из-за него, а не потому что я скучаю". 

Саймон был не против и вот уже неделю почти жил у Моргенштернов, оправдывая это слежкой (о своём задании от шерифа он сказал Люку в первый же день, на что тот усмехнулся и покачал головой). Отчёт о ходе расследования составлялся каждый день совместными усилиями с Джейсом, который неожиданно воспылал желанием помочь и щедро сыпал язвительными комментариями и саркастичными ремарками, полностью подтверждая своё родство – пусть и не по крови – с Моргенштернами. Черновой вариант отчёта получался впечатляющий, и Саймон торжественно пообещал сохранить его и когда-нибудь подарить Джейсу на память. 

Реальный отчёт состоял из скучного описания скучных будней музыканта салуна, почти не общающегося с семьёй, и бездельника-Себастьяна, заходящего только выпить и подраться. Саймон прямо видел разочарованный взгляд Элдертри, но вины почему-то не испытывал. 

И, собственно, с разочарованным взглядом Льюис угадал. Элдертри, получив на руки отчёт, в котором в сотне разных вариантах описывалось, что ничего подозрительного не происходит, все живут себе тихой и мирной жизнью, расстроился и загрустил. Саймон даже почти расстроился вместе с ним, но потом вспомнил, как вообще-то круто проводил время у Моргенштернов (взять хотя бы ночные забеги наперегонки с Джейсом и Себастьяном, когда они все дружно не заметили в темноте небольшой кювет, в который красиво и кувыркнулись втроём. Хорошо ещё, что отделались ссадинами и синяками, а не переломами), и расстраиваться перестал. Но из чувства уважения к шерифу солидарно загрустил. И согласился отправиться вместе с шефом на вечернюю прогулку, чтобы развеяться и поговорить. 

— Я искренне полагал, что они замешаны в чём-то, — покачал головой Элдертри, неторопливо вышагивая по пустыни в направлении скал. — Знаешь, иногда мне начинает казаться, что я совершенно забыл, как разбираться в людях. Сначала Алек – и ведь хороший парень, даже не знаю, с чего я решил, что он может что-то там задумывать плохое. Теперь вот Джейс. Да, брат и отец его – те ещё оторвы, но это же не значит, что они бандиты, так ведь? 

Саймон согласно кивал. Ему хотелось – правда хотелось – сказать, что не так уж и не прав был Элдертри. Он вообще вызвал в Саймоне чувство уважения, как к дедушке по соседству, который всегда помогал бабушкам, дарил детям сладости и любил рассказывать интересные истории. Элдертри был неплохим человеком, он честно хотел выполнять свой долг. Вот только с Саймоном ему не повезло. От этого было стыдно. 

— Неловко так получилось, знаешь, — сказал Элдертри, когда они подошли к небольшим скалам между которыми вилась узенькая тропинка. — Я уже вроде как ребятам одним сказал, что у нас тут заговор бандитов и индейцев. 

— Что?.. — в шоке уставился на шерифа Саймон. — Каким ребятам? Какой заговор? 

— Видишь ли, — чуть улыбаясь, склонил набок голову Элдертри. — Когда я отправил тебя следить за Моргенштернами, я написал письмо одним хорошим ребятам из восточного управления. Сказал, что у нас тут заговор бандитов и индейцев. Ну потому что всё указывало на это. Но вот ты приходишь с отчётом и говоришь, что ни бандитов, ни индейцев, ни заговоров между ними тут и в помине нет. А ребята уже сюда направляются, целый отряд. 

— Ну… — протянул Льюис, прибывая в крайней форме замешательства. — Можно написать им, чтобы не приезжали. Извиниться за неудобства. Или тут их разместить, если приедут. Опять же извиниться, объяснить ситуацию. 

— И выставить себя сошедшим с ума стариком не способным даже охранять порядок в собственном городе? — с улыбкой, абсолютно не вяжущийся с ледяным тоном, спросил Элдертри. — Нет, давай поступим по-другому. Когда сюда прибудет отряд, ты подтвердишь, что Моргенштерны и Лайтвуды замешаны в сговоре с индейцами. Ты мой помощник, толковый парень, тебе поверят. Весь город же тебя хорошо знает. 

— Не буду я ничего подтверждать! — возмутился Саймон. — Это же обман! 

— Подумай сам, — вкрадчиво начал Элдертри, — какой это шанс. Шанс для тебя, мой мальчик, прославить своё имя, как человека, предотвратившего, возможно, целую войну. Тебя будут уважать, тебя будут опасаться, с тобой будут советоваться и твоё слово всегда будет иметь вес. 

— И ради этого уважения, которое можно получить другими, более адекватными путями, я солгу и, по сути, начну вооружённое столкновение с людьми, которые просто живут у себя в племени и никого не трогают? Нет, спасибо. Я не буду говорить ни о каких заговорах. Когда придут ваши ребята, я расскажу им правду. 

— Очень жаль, — вздохнул Элдертри. — А ты успел мне понравиться. Такой толковый молодой человек был. Думаю, многие расстроятся. 

— Что? — удивился Саймон, а в следующую секунду задохнулся от обжигающей боли в груди. 

— Такой юный и полный мечтаний. Погиб при исполнении своего долга от рук индейцев, — вздохнул Элдертри. — Ты полюбился горожанам. Думаю, они захотят за тебя отомстить. 

Саймон попытался что-то сказать, но смог только приоткрыть рот, из которого потекла струйка крови. Перед глазами всё расплывалось, Льюис с трудом поднял руку и дотронулся до груди, из которой торчала стрела. 

— Искренне жаль, — сказал Элдертри равнодушным тоном, достал револьвер и покачал головой. — Искренне. 

В тишине пустыни выстрелы прозвучал оглушающе. 

*_*_*

— Вы слышали?! — забежала в салун Алина с круглыми от шока глазами.

— Что? — тут же подобрался Алек, переглядываясь с Джейсом, который оборвал лёгкую фоновую мелодию на половине, а Изабель и немногочисленные посетители повернулись в сторону вошедшей.

— Саймон! Он… Элдертри сейчас вернулся… Какой ужас! — никак не могла отдышаться девушка. 

— Что с ним? — перебил её эмоциональные восклицания Джейс. 

— Он погиб! — выдохнула Алина. 

— Что? — охнула Иззи. — Как? Когда? Боже мой, это правда?! Что произошло?

— Элдертри, — махнула рукой в сторону двери Алина. — Он на площади, только что вернулся…

Договорить она не успела, мимо тут же пронёсся Джейс. Следом за ним начали быстро выскакивать посетители, Алина тоже вновь побежала на площадь. Иззи вручила недопитый бокал одному из мужчин, который явно не торопился покинуть салун, и чуть ли не пинком отправила его на выход. Алек уже стоял у дверей с ключами. 

На площади уже собрался весь город. Элдертри стоял посередине, эмоционально и громко рассказывая, чтобы все слышали. 

—… и он едва успел оттолкнуть меня! — вещал шериф, прижимая руку к кровоточащей ране на плече. — Несколько сантиметров правее, и я был бы уже мёртв. Даже не могу поверить, что его больше нет. 

— Что вообще произошло? — спросили те, кто не успели к началу и теперь жаждали услышать полную версию произошедшего. — Это того парня пристрелили что ли? Кто это был? 

— Индейцы, — выплюнул Элдертри со всепоглощающей ненавистью. — Индейцы и бандиты, с которыми они сговорились. Мой помощник, Саймон, как раз вёл меня к их логову, но на нас напали. Его ранили, и это точно была индейская стрела, я видел, как она вошла ему в грудь. Но он всё равно успел оттолкнуть меня, чтобы вторая не вошла мне в шею. 

— А потом ты сбежал и оставил его там умирать? — спросил кто-то из толпы. 

— Он сам сказал мне идти за подкреплением, — отозвался Элдертри. — Кто-то должен был рассказать вам правду. Он не мог передвигаться быстро, да ещё потом и бандиты подоспели. Со стрелой в груди от пули убежишь? 

— Что за бандиты? — спросил кто-то. 

— Саймон провёл расследование, которое и помогло на них выйти, — сказал Элдертри. — Это Валентин и его сын со своей шайкой. 

Собравшиеся зашумели, кто-то громко выругался. Половина повернулась к побледневшему Джейсу, который до крови закусил губу и сжал кулаки. 

— Саймон сказал, что Джейс непричастен, — тут же поспешил добавить Элдертри, видя настроение горожан. — Только Валентин и Себастьян. 

— Они всегда были какие-то сумасшедшие, — заметила одна из женщин. — Вечно лезли везде. Но индейцы…

— Индейцы никогда не были нашими друзьями, — вступил в разговор Дьедонн. — Если они не выражали свою агрессию активно, то это не значит, что они ничего не предпринимали. 

— Да перебить их всех! — крикнул кто-то из толпы.

Этот возглас встретили одобрительными выкриками. Элдертри переглянулся с Дьедонном и опять выступил вперёд. 

— Когда Саймон только передал мне свой отчёт, я связался с восточными управлениями шерифов. Сейчас к нам направляется целый отряд подкрепления. Хорошо вооружены и обучены. Они в нескольких часах езды отсюда. Думаю, на рассвете можно выдвигаться. 

— Но это же просто бред какой-то, — тихо сказала Изабель, искоса глянув на бледного брата. 

И буквально в ту же секунду к Алеку и Джейсу подошли несколько ребят шерифа. 

— Извините, хоть Саймон и не назвал ваших имён в отчёте, есть основания полагать, что вы соучастники, — сказал Элдертри подходя к ним. — Во избежание непредвиденных ситуаций вы на сутки берётесь под стражу. После завтра можете быть свободны, если мы не найдём никаких доказательств вашей вины. 

Джейс выругался и посмотрел на Элдертри _тёмным_ взглядом. 

— Это твоих рук дело, — прошипел Эрондейл едва слышно. — И, клянусь, ты за это ответишь. 

Алек же молча позволил себя увести, но успел перед этим пристально посмотреть на Изабель, словно пытаясь ей что-то сказать. Та едва заметно кивнула.

*_*_*

Алека с Джейсом посадили чисто номинально – в соседние камеры, которые даже камерами назвать было трудно. Обычные решётки с трёх сторон, а с четвёртой – стена. При большом желании можно было даже сбежать, но, во-первых, это бы однозначно доказало их вину, а во-вторых, их вроде как сторожили. И несмотря на то, что Алек с Джейсом были практически как братья, разговор неожиданно не клеился. Наверное потому, что оба пылали возмущением пополам со страхом. А ещё – скорбью и горечью. 

— Отец точно не вступал ни в какие заговоры с индейцами, — после долгого и тяжёлого молчания сказал Джейс. 

— Индейцы точно не вступали ни в какие сговоры с бандитами, — отозвался Алек. — И вообще не собирались как-то угрожать нашему городу. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — подозрительно уточнил Джейс. 

— Это… не то время и явно не то место, где я хотел бы тебе об этом рассказать, — вздохнул Алек. 

— У нас вся ночь впереди, если не больше, — пожал плечами Джейс. — Расскажи мне, Алек. Отвлеки меня, пока я не разнёс это подобие на тюрьму и никого не убил. 

Лайтвуд посмотрел на него с намёком на лёгкое недоумение, но, видимо, решил не уточнять, что имелось в виду. Потом задумался, закусил губу и вздохнул так тяжело, будто собирался прыгнуть с обрыва. 

— Я встречаюсь с индейцем, — сказал Алек, старательно не глядя на Джейса. 

— Надеюсь, что с вождём или хотя бы кем-нибудь настолько же крутым, — слегка улыбнулся Эрондейл. 

— Я… — перевёл на него взгляд Алек, который не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. — С шаманом. И, серьёзно, это весь твой комментарий на ситуацию? 

— Ты предлагаешь мне начать истерить? — с усмешкой спросил Джейс. — Я вырос с Валентином, а потом к нам ещё и Себастьян приехал. Как говорит Саймон, я готов ко всему в этой жизни. 

На последних словах Джейс слегка запнулся. 

— Как говорил Саймон, — поправил он себя с каким-то даже видимым мазохистическим удовольствием. — Саймон больше ничего не говорит. И не скажет. 

— Джейс? — неуверенно протянул Алек, но Эрондейл отвернулся и махнул рукой, показывая, что всё нормально. 

Алек знал его достаточно, чтобы понять – это совершенно точно не так. Видимо, смерть друга ударила по Джейсу сильнее, чем он хотел это показать. Алеку и самому было горько от осознания, что Саймона больше нет. Джейс же, который вообще трудно сходился с людьми ближе, чем уровень приятелей, явно переживал. 

— Джейс… — опять начал Алек, не совсем уверенный, что именно он хочет сказать, но его прервал шум из соседней комнаты, где сидели их сторожа. 

Сначала шум стал веселее и активнее, а потом дверь распахнулась и в помещение лёгкой походкой прошла Изабель, за которой шёл один из охранников. 

— Хей, братец! — поприветствовала она его. — Я тут принесла вашим сторожам немного хорошего алкоголя, чтобы не скучно вас, таких опасных, сторожить было. 

Эта её реплика была встречена хохотом тех самых сторожей. Изабель улыбнулась им и помахала рукой. 

— Вот и вам занесла пару стаканов, — продолжила она, передавая Алеку и Джейсу бокалы. — А то вы-то всё завтрашнее веселье пропустите. 

— Спасибо, сестрёнка, хоть ты о нас заботишься, — отозвался Джейс, залпом выпивая свой бокал. — Действительно, не думал, что во время такой заварушки буду сидеть тут и ничего не делать. 

— Ничего, — приободрил его один из охранников. — В следующий раз оттянетесь, парни. 

— Ловим на слове, — усмехнулся Алек и тоже выпил свой бокал. — Иди, Иззи. Сегодня ты по салуну главная. 

— Ох, какая ответственность, неужели меня повысили, — кокетливо повела Изабель плечом и под весёлые выкрики охранников, удалилась. 

Как только дверь закрылась, Джейс достал из рукава тонкий лист бумаги, который Иззи успела туда положить, передавая ему стакан с выпивкой. 

— Она пишет, что рассказала обо всём Себастьяну, — прочитал Джейс. — Нам сказали пока сидеть и не дёргаться. 

— Мне нужно предупредить Магнуса, — тут же подобрался Алек. — Они действительно не готовы к вооружённому столкновению, Джейс. Их просто разметают всех. 

— Не волнуйся. Себастьян скажет Люку, тот уже передаст, — сказал Джейс и поднял на друга взгляд. — Я тоже был с тобой не до конца честен. Но это не совсем моя тайна, так что… 

— Что? О чём ты? — подозрительно уточнил Алек. 

— Помнишь же Люка? — спросил Джейс. — Так вот. Я просил тебя никому не рассказывать, что он вроде как живёт с нами. Что у него конфликт какой-то в городе и всё такое. В общем, это действительно так, вот только конфликт – он сам. Он наполовину индеец. Его мать из того же, как я понимаю, племени, что и твой Магнус. И он даже не совсем… человек, что ли. Оборотень, наверное. 

— Оборотень? — переспросил Алек. — Серьёзно. Оборотень? 

— Не делай такое удивлённое лицо, это ты из нас двоих встречаешься с индейским шаманом, — хмыкнул Джейс. — Он койот. 

— Я знаю, что есть оборотни, просто… Как-то странно слышать, что ты живёшь с одним из них.

— Пятнадцать минут назад ты сообщил мне, что встречаешься с шаманом индейского племени – вот это реально было странно слышать. 

— Ладно, мы квиты, — слегка улыбнулся Алек, но тут же посерьезнел. — Так нам просто ждать? Что Люк сделает? 

— Откуда я знаю, — пожал плечами Джейс. — Если отец сказал, что разберётся, то разберётся. Он не самый лучший папа года, но слово своё всегда держит. Да и Себастьян, думаю, в ярости. 

— Они точно не подумают, что Саймона… что это индейцы сделали? — осторожно спросил Алек. 

— Мы вместе писали все эти идиотские отчёты, — отозвался Джейс. — Там не было ни слова даже про банду моего отца, не говоря уже об индейцах. Это сделал Элдертри. И если его не убьёт брат, то это сделаю я. 

И это был тот самый момент, когда Джейс впервые сделал две вещи: назвал Себастьяна братом и серьёзно был готов кого-то убить. 

*_*_*

Наутро, когда к Джейсу и Алеку заглянул отвратительно бодрый для раненного Элдертри, который пожелал им доброго утра и хорошего дня, обещанное подкрепление уже прибыло в город. И это была не представители закона, это были охотники за головами. Алек, немного успокоившийся ночью, опять почувствовал тревогу, Джейс тоже подобрался и выглядел настороженным. 

— Не волнуйтесь, мальчики, — сказал Элдертри им добрым отеческим голосом. — К вечеру мы вернёмся и вы будете свободны. Я знаю, что вы оба замешаны во всём этом, но вы нравитесь горожанам, так что глупо было тыкать в вас пальцем и кричать "предатели". И если у вас есть хоть капля здравого смысла, завтра к утру вы соберёте вещи и покинете наш гостеприимный городок. 

— Если у тебя есть хоть капля здравого смысла, то лучше беги отсюда прямо сейчас, потому что до завтрашнего утра ты не доживёшь, — выплюнул ему в лицо Джейс. 

— Как нехорошо угрожать шерифу, — погрозил ему пальцем Элдертри. — До вечера. 

Элдертри ушёл, за ним ушли и почти все охранники. Сторожить Джейса и Алека остались только трое. 

К полудню, когда парни уже извелись томительным ожиданием и всерьёз подумывали сбежать уже отсюда, в соседней комнате послышались крики, возня и шум. Через пару минут всё стихло, двери распахнулись и вошёл Себастьян – вопреки обыкновению серьёзный и собранный. Он одним двумя быстрыми движениями вскрыл замки от обеих камер и кивнул на выход. 

— Пошли. 

— Где отец? — спросил Джейс, выходя вслед за Себастьяном и оглядывая трёх бессознательных охранника. 

— В пустыне. Все сейчас в пустыне, — оскалился Себастьян. — Элдертри очень удачно начал своё наступление когда к нам прибыли деловые партнёры отца. Так что там сейчас горячо. 

— А индейцы? — спросил Алек. 

— Не уверен, что до них кто-нибудь дойдёт вообще, — отозвался Себастьян. — Но Люк предупредил. Они готовы защищаться. 

— То есть, сейчас половина нашего города столкнётся с бандами отца? — уточнил Джейс. 

— Это же столько жертв, — пробормотал Алек. — Об этом разнесутся сплетни, и тогда люди решат, что у нас тут реально война началась. 

Себастьян ничего не ответил, только скривился. Потом задумался на секунду и решительно зашагал к мэрии. Джейс и Алек переглянулись, но потом пошли следом. Себастьян не скрывался, но и не высовывался, шёл быстро, но в тени домов. К мэрии подошёл с заднего входа, залез в окно. Дьедонн был на месте и уставился на Себастьяна, Джейса и Алека, как на призраков. 

— У меня тут охрана по всему дому, — начал мэр. 

— И ни один нас не заметил, — перебил его Себастьян. — Я спокойно убью каждого из них, если что. И тебя тоже. Потому что ты _знаешь_ , на что мы способны. А теперь скажи-ка мне, как так получилось, что Элдертри сейчас буквально войной идёт на отца? Не ты ли несколькими днями ранее утверждал, что Валентин Моргенштерн – лучший предводитель, какой только может быть? 

Джейс и Алек удивлённо переглянулись, Дьедонн побагровел. 

— Я не думал, что Элдертри приплетёт сюда ещё и Валентина. Изначально речь шла только про индейцев, — сказал мэр. 

— То есть, вы хотели уничтожить племя, которое вам ничего не сделало? — уточнил Джейс. — Вы знали, какая роль отводится в этом Саймону? 

— Причём тут этот мальчишка? — вскочил с места Дьедонн. — Индейцы – наша проблема, мы должны её решить незамедлительно! Это…

— Больше не твоя проблема, — отозвался Себастьян и одним молниеносным движением кинул в мэра нож. 

Дьедонн захрипел и схватился за горло, из которого торчала рукоять ножа. Пара секунд – и мужчина повалился вперёд, падая грудью на стол и заливая все лежащие там документы кровью. Ни Джейс, ни Алек даже не шевельнулись. Себастьян посмотрел на мёртвого мэра равнодушно, потом перевёл взгляд на Джейса. 

— Если успеем, то прикончить Элдертри можешь ты. 

Джейс кивнул. 

*_*_*

Они успели. 

Успели увидеть момент смерти Элдертри. Но вот Джейсу убить его так и не удалось, потому что совершенно спокойно выстрелом в упор мозги ему вынес Валентин. 

— Ваш шериф неуравновешенный и помешанный фанатик, которого надо было запереть в лечебнице, — сказал Моргенштерн, когда на него обратились взгляды. — Никто ни с какими индейцами договариваться не собирался в принципе. Я их даже не видел. Своего помощника он убил сам, чтобы оправдать свои фанатичные идеи. Я не бандит, а охотник за головами, как и мой сын, и вы все это, чёрт возьми, знаете. В принципе, я готов принять вызов от любого из вас. Без всяких "завтра в полдень". Здесь и сейчас. Кто хочет? 

Захотели несколько человек. После третьей смерти подряд к Валентину больше никто не сунулся. 

*_*_*

— Люк просил передать тебе, — сказал Себастьян Алеку, когда все, кто хотел, вернулись в город, а те, кто не хотел, отправились туда, куда хотели. 

Лайтвуд взял сложенный в несколько раз листок, развернул его и прочитал то, что там написано. Потом перевёл удивлённый взгляд на Джейса. 

— Люк пишет, что меня и тебя приглашают сегодня в племя после заката, — сказал Алек.

— А меня зачем? — устало удивился Джейс. 

— Вот этого не знаю, — покачал головой Лайтвуд. 

— Сходи, раз зовут, — сказал Себастьян. — Дома сегодня всё равно чёрте что будет, если все эти _деловые партнёры_ решат остаться на чай. 

— Схожу, — кивнул Джейс. — Хоть познакомлюсь нормально с семьёй Люка и парнем лучшего друга. Чёрт. До сих пор не верю. Сейчас меня догнало осознание. 

— Что-то ты подтормаживаешь, — усмехнулся Себастьян, а потом комично округлил глаза, посмотрев на Алека. — У тебя есть парень?!

— Чёрт, — ещё раз сказал Джейс и покачал головой. — Прости. Забыл что этот ещё здесь. Но он никому не скажет. Потому что он ни с кем нормально не общается. 

— У меня тоже есть лучший друг, — сказал ему Себастьян, разворачиваясь и уходя. — Так что не надо мне тут! 

— Был, — тихо сам себе под нос сказал Джейс. — У тебя был лучший друг, брат. 

Алек промолчал, решая не встревать с комментариями. Ему нечего было сказать. 

*_*_*

Алек нервничал и даже сам не знал из-за чего. Джейс рядом с ним ехал тихий и невозмутимый, как будто они тут каждый день в племя индейцев по ночам ездят. Хотя потом Лайтвуд вспомнил Люка и подумал, что может быть Джейс реально не переживает по этому поводу. 

Возле ущелья их встретил Магнус. Алек и Джейс спешились, взяли лошадей под уздцы и пошли пешком рядом с ним. Магнус тепло поприветствовал Эрондейла и Джейс, что удивительно, ответил ему довольно любезно. 

— Люк пришёл к нам почти ночью, — сказал Магнус, пока они шли. — Рассказал, что случилось. Мне жаль, что вам пришлось пережить недоверие своих людей. 

Алек и Джейс почти синхронно от этого отмахнулись. Недоверие людей – последнее о чём они вчера думали. Магнус таинственно улыбнулся и неожиданно завёл разговор об индейских ритуалах. 

— У нас много древних ритуалов и традиций, которые сложно понять другим людям, — сказал он, приближаясь к поселению. — Порой, они даже выходят за рамки естественных, как вам кажется, вещей. 

Джейс недоуменно поднял брови и искоса посмотрел на Алека, словно спрашивая, всегда ли Магнус говорить такими загадками. Лайтвуд пожал плечами – иногда на Магнуса накатывало какое-то странное настроение и он рассказывал Алеку разные вещи. Но дело было в том, что Алек вообще-то, вроде как был его партнёром. Джейс же – по сути – почти чужаком. 

— Они в той хижине, — сказал Магнус и махнул рукой в том направлении, где, как Лайтвуд помнил, был дом Рафаэля. — Иди, Джонатан. 

— Я Джейс, — машинально поправил тот. — Кто они? Куда?.. Эй! 

Но Магнус уже решительно и целеустремлённо забрал у него из рук поводья и развернулся в противоположном направлении. Алек пожал плечами и отправился за ним. Джейс решил, что индейцы (за исключением Люка) какие-то странные, но послушно пошёл в том направлении, в котором указали. 

Хижина была небольшая, намного меньше всех остальных. Джейс, не найдя, где постучать, негромко кашлянул, обозначая своё присутствие и вошёл. 

И замер на пороге. 

Потом глубоко вздохнул, посторонился, пропуская Рафаэля, который пробормотал что-то типа "ещё один белый на наши головы", и кивнул сам себе. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сообщил он самым будничным тоном, который только можно было себе представить. 

Сидящий на земле Саймон широко улыбнулся, легко вскочил на ноги и подошёл чуть ближе. 

— Не надо так категорично. Я, между прочим, умер. Да-да. Реально. Стрела и пуля в груди – это круто для моего бедного тела. Но меня нашли индейцы, Магнус там поколдовал немного, а потом Рафаэль съел половину моего сердца и теперь я Píʾaakis.** Иии я не должен был вообще говорить это имя, да. Теперь ты, вроде как, имеешь надо мной власть. Но это ещё надо уточнить. И я могу обращаться в орла. Точнее, я теперь орёл при дневном свете, а вот ночью – человек. Хотя там были ещё какие-то условия, что-то про вторую половину сердца, какие-то отношения… 

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Джейс. — Буду приходить сюда каждую ночь и говорить тебе об этом. 

И счастливо улыбнулся. 

*_*_*

— Ты всё знал, не так ли? — спросил Джейс Себастьяна, когда вернулся домой через несколько дней. Знал, и мне не сказал.

— Когда мы узнали о случившимся, то Люк сразу кинулся в племя, а я – искать тело Саймона. Не нашёл, а потом мне Люк такой: да он тёперь орёл. В буквальном смысле. И я подумал, что не нужно тебе этого говорить, а сделать, так сказать, сюрприз. Не видел твоего лица, но уверен, оно того стоило. 

— Я тут недавно почти был готов назвать тебя братом, — сказал Джейс. 

— Правда? — образовался Себастьян. 

— Да, — кинул Джейс. — Но теперь ты этого не дождёшься никогда. О, а ещё я написал твоим сестре и матери, так что разбирайтесь теперь с отцом сами. И да. Твоё лицо этого стоит.


	2. Pi'aakis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вблоквел. Часы после выстрела Элдертри глазами Саймона.

У Саймона ничего не болело. Совершенно. Он был в тепле и уюте, его мягко покачивало на волнах спокойствия. Было до невозможности приятно, как-то по-домашнему хорошо, словно он по-прежнему маленький мальчик, который завернулся в одеяло ранним дождливым воскресным утром, а мать с улыбкой принесла ему какао и разрешила оставаться в своём мягком коконе подольше. Саймон почти слышал капли дождя по стеклу и запах какао из кружки…

А потом его резко выдернули и из воспоминаний, и из уютного нигде в реальный мир. 

Льюис тупо уставился на потолок, который никак не мог быть потолком его комнаты хотя бы потому, что в потолке его комнаты не было дыр. Тут же можно сказать, что потолок практически весь отсутствовал. Хотя это могло быть и не правдой – перед глазами всё плыло и расходилось разноцветными кругами. 

— Очнулся, — сказал рядом голос, в котором недовольство переплеталось с усталостью, толикой облегчения и каплей какой-то непонятной нежности. — Piiréški.

— Что? — спросил Саймон и удивился своему хриплому голосу. 

— Почти вся ночь, мы думали, ты не придёшь в себя, — сказал ему другой голос, в котором Льюис услышал знакомый акцент. 

— Магнус? — уточнил Саймон и повернул голову. — И Рафаэль. Что прои… Меня же ранили! Элдертри, чёртов сын!..

Льюис попытался вскочить с того, на чём лежал – и ему это неожиданно легко удалось. Рука сама собой дёрнулась к груди, в которой должна была быть раны от стрелы и пули. Но ничего не было. Саймон недоверчиво опустил взгляд, пытаясь найти хотя бы шрам или, на худой конец, синяк. Не было ровным счётом ничего, только гладкая кожа. 

— Этому есть два объяснения, — сам себе сказал Саймон, машинально потирая грудь и чувствуя, что что-то не так. — Либо мне всё это привиделось в каком-то бреду, либо вы меня вылечили. Полностью. Я склоняюсь ко второму. Вы… правда? Шаманы могут исцелять даже тех, кто почти умер. 

— Ты не почти умер, Саймон, — покачал головой Магнус. — Когда мы нашли тебя, то ты уже был мёртв несколько минут. 

— Шаманы могут воскрешать мёртвых? — в шоке уставился на него Льюис. 

— Нет, — опять качнул головой Магнус. — Тебя вернул Рафаэль. 

— _Ты_ можешь воскрешать мёртвых? — перевёл на Рафаэля взгляд Саймон. — Это потрясающе. Хотя жутко. Но потрясающе. 

— Никто не может воскрешать мёртвых, — остановил поток восхищения Рафаэль. — Был только один способ вернуть тебя в наш мир – и я применил его. Я съел половину твоего сердца и заменил своей кровью. 

— Ты… что, прости? Съел половину моего сердца? — уточнил Саймон. — И заменил кровью? Это требует пояснения прямо сейчас, я не уверен, что мы продолжаем разговаривать на одном языке. 

— Я _наалош_ , — сказал Рафаэль. — Если приближать к твоему языку, то оборотень. Ястреб, если быть точным. 

— Ага, — кивнул Саймон, уставившись на Рафаэля во все глаза. — Ты ястреб. И ты съел моё сердце. Конечно, мне всё понятно. 

Рафаэль раздражённо вздохнул, закатил глаза и пробормотал пару слов на индейском. Магнус положил руку Саймону на плечо, обращая внимание на себя. 

— Наалоши сильны духом и телом. Рафаэль сам прошёл ритуал, чтобы стать им. Ты стал им потому, что твоё желание жить было сильно настолько, что ритуал прошёл даже без твоего знания о нём. Это был единственный способ, Саймон. Через десять минут после смерти тебя не спасло бы ничего. 

—Но это же… Я теперь… — Саймон замолчал, закусив губу, и попытался привести свои мысли в порядок, чтобы сформулировать вопрос. — И что теперь? 

— Рафаэль расскажет тебе всё, — мягко улыбнулся Магнус. — Это только ваш разговор. 

— Ага, — кивнул Льюис, а потом тут же подорвался следом. — Стой! Мне нужно рассказать вам про Элдертри. 

— Не беспокойся, — покачал головой Магнус, — Люк рассказал нам всё. 

— Люк? Люк который с Валентином? Этот Люк? — уточнил Саймон. — Он-то тут каким боком? 

— Его мать одна из нас, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Люк _лиммикин_ – оборотень-койот. 

— В вашем племени вообще нормальные люди есть? — пробормотал себе под нос Саймон. 

— Есть конечно, — кивнул Магнус и вышел из хижины, оставляя Саймона с Рафаэлем наедине. 

— Итак… — начал Льюис. 

— Raruurkaátriks, — сказал Рафаэль. — Моё имя. Оно означает Подобен Ночному Ястребу. 

— О как, — отозвался Саймон. — У меня теперь тоже будет такое?..

— Имена наалоши получают при перерождении. Ты узнаешь своё с первыми лучами солнца, когда обернёшься. 

— В кого? Я тоже буду ястребом как ты? Или койотом? Или кем ещё я могу быть?..

— Никто не знает. Станешь тем, кем должен стать, — пожал плечами Рафаэль. — Пока ты ещё совсем молод, будешь обращаться каждый день. Если захочешь учится, то сможешь контролировать своё обращение. Нет – человеческий облик будешь принимать только ночами. 

— У тебя учиться? — спросил Саймон. 

— Да, — отозвался Рафаэль. — Я твой проводник, потому что именно я проводил ритуал. 

— Кстати, насчёт него… — протянул Саймон. — У меня в буквальном смысле нет половины сердца? Ну, то есть, прямо ровно пополам?..

— Ритуал ещё не завершён до конца, — чуть улыбнулся Рафаэль. — Но да, ровно половины. Я разодрал когтями твою грудь, съел половину сердца и взамен оставил тебе свою кровь. С первыми лучами солнца твоё сердце вновь станет целым – только теперь одна его половина будет человеческая, другая – звериная. Скорее всего ты станешь птицей, поскольку я твой проводник, но точно сказать невозможно. Ты – первый чужак, кто прошёл ритуал. 

— Я… в шоке, — сказал Саймон. — Просто в шоке, поэтому, пожалуй, задам тебе ещё пару сотен вопросов. 

— Некогда, — тут же отозвался Рафаэль. — Восход уже совсем скоро. Тебе нужно подготовиться и очистить мысли перед первым обращением, чтобы не потерять себя. 

— То есть, я ещё и себя потерять могу? — спросил Саймон. — Замечательно. Теперь мысли я точно не очищу никогда, спасибо. Только один вопрос, можно? 

— Задавай, — вздохнул Рафаэль. 

Саймон на секунду задумался, как он вообще его учить-то будет, если на каждый вопрос вздыхает и закатывает глаза, но потом выкинул эти мысли из головы. 

— Когда я пришёл в себя ты меня как-то назвал. Пирешк? Что это значит? Или это не ко мне относилось? Просто твой голос…

— Ребёнок, — перебил его Рафаэль. — Это означает ребёнок. 

— Но я уже давно не…

— Забудь прошлую жизнь, Саймон. Ты умер и возродился. Ты родился заново. Ты – ребёнок, новорожденный наалош. 

— Ох. Ладно. Хорошо, будем считать так, — кивнул Льюис. — Что мне делать, чтобы не потерять себя?

— Когда обернёшься, то испытаешь множество смешенных эмоций. И недоумение, и страх, и восторг, и вообще что угодно, на самом деле. Не поддаться им сложно, очень сложно, но ты должен сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы понять, какое тебе дали имя. Как только ты произнесёшь его мысленно – уже не потеряешься. Если не сможешь сделать этого в первый час после рассвета, то вернуться в облик человека уже не сможешь, память прошлой жизни уйдёт и ты станешь зверем или птицей. 

— Это… звучит наверняка намного легче, чем есть на самом деле, да? — удрученно спросил Саймон. 

— Нет, звучит труднее, — покачал головой Рафаэль, а потом сел прямо на землю и поджёг лежащий неподалёку пучок травы. — Я буду рядом. Иди сюда. 

Саймон неуверенно подошёл и сел напротив Рафаэля. По хижине плыл приятный аромат горящих трав, он успокаивал и почти усыплял. Рафаэль протянул руки и Саймон, помедлив немного, накрыл их своими ладонями. Рафаэль ободряюще кивнул, закрыл глаза и запел – низко, негромко, успокаивающе. Саймон не знал ни слова, но каким-то седьмым чувством понял, что это песня про отступающую ночь и возвращающееся на небо солнце. Новый день – это была песня о новом дне. 

Льюис настолько заслушался, что даже пропустил момент, когда через непокрытый потолок мазнул луч света. И в следующее же мгновение Саймон понял, что его буквально сметает эмоциями и ощущениями. Он разом позабыл все слова, которые могли бы описать его чувства, он потерялся и чётко понял только одно: Рафаэль сильно преуменьшил желание поддаться эмоциям. Сильно. Очень сильно, потому что это было похоже на прыжок с водопада вниз головой. Летишь весь в воде, а внизу озеро – и неизвестно, если там подводные камни. 

Слова Рафаэля про имя как-то резко забылись, отошли на второй план. Думать об этом не хотелось. Вообще ни о чём думать не хотелось, внутри было только желание расправить крылья и взлететь в небо. Крылья. У него были крылья, и именно эта мысль заставила Саймона напрячься. У Льюиса не должно быть крыльев, он же человек, люди не могут летать. 

Саймон теперь мог. Он знал, что стал птицей и это показалось ему захватывающим. Но какая он птица? Какая… 

Pi'aakis. Орёл. Молодой орёл. 

Он был орлом. И его имя должно было звучать как-то похоже, как-то…

" _Awaʾapi'aakisraar_ ," — сказал Саймон мысленно. 

И в тот же момент мешанина эмоций схлынула, уступила место ясному взору и лёгкой голове. Он был Саймон Льюис и он же был Awaʾapi'aakisraar – Летящий Молодой Орёл. Он мог ходить по земле, а мог летать в небесах. Его глаза стали зоркими, слух – невероятно чутким. Он слышал и переговоры племени, которое готовилось к защите, и птиц за пределами поселения, животных, просыпающуюся природу. И голос Рафаэля, который продолжал негромко петь. Raruurkaátriks. Его родитель, его _atíʾax._

Рафаэль, будто услышав его мысли, прекратил петь и посмотрел прямо Саймону в глаза. Улыбнулся, встретив осмысленный взгляд, потом повёл плечами и медленно начал уменьшаться на глазах, обрастая перьями. Несколько секунд – и перед Саймоном сидел ястреб. Льюис с любопытством пронаблюдал за тем, как тот оттолкнулся от земли, сильно взмахнул крыльями и взлетел, вылетая через отсутствующий потолок. Обучение, судя по всему, началось. 

Саймон попытался сделать точно так же. Его занесло в сторону и он чуть не влетел в стену, потом попытался ещё раз, ещё раз и ещё. Когда в небо взмыл небольшой орёл, то с рассвета успело пройти немало времени. Рафаэль всё это время терпеливо ждал и не выглядел насмешливым или уставшим (ястреб вообще может выглядеть насмешливым и уставшим?), а потом на своём примере несколько часов показывал Саймону, как лететь по ветру и против, как приземляться не клювом в песок, как разворачиваться и не улететь случайно в скалу. Потом показал, как охотиться, и Саймон, будучи убеждённым вегетарианцем, неожиданно обнаружил себя с аппетитом поедающим какую-то ящерицу. 

После полудня, когда Саймон уже мог лететь прямо, а не вилять из стороны в сторону, Рафаэль повернул на юг. Льюис тут же повернул за ним следом, потому что перспектива потеряться в пустыне вовсе не казалась ему замечательной. Летели недолго, и буквально через несколько минут Саймон понял, куда его привели – и увидел, как Валентин вышибает мозги Элдертри. Льюис испытал невероятный прилив радости и благодарности к Моргенштерну, такой, что даже чуть было не спикировал вниз, чтобы её выразить, не сразу вспомнив, что сейчас сделать это не в состоянии. Чуть на отдалении Льюис почти сразу разглядел Себастьяна, который выглядел довольным. Рядом с ним стоял Джейс, на лице которого отчётливо проступало мрачное удовлетворение. Он смерти Элдертри тоже не расстроился. 

И только потом до Саймона дошло, что шериф (уже бывший, судя по всему) наверняка сказал, что Льюис погиб. Так что ни Джейс, ни Себастьян не знали, что Саймон жив, здоров и даже теперь стал ещё круче (или станет, когда научится контролировать своё обращение). Льюис, представив на секунду, что было бы с ним, узнай он о смерти Джейса или Себастьяна, почувствовал немедленное желание спуститься вниз, пролететь перед их глазами, показать, что он жив. Они бы не поняли, конечно, но желание было нестерпимым, Льюис даже сделал вираж, заходя на снижение, но перед ним стрелой пронёсся Рафаэль, буквально ударом крыла разворачивая его в сторону. Саймон красиво развернулся аж несколько раз и чуть не свалился стоящим внизу на головы. Но намёк понял и полетел следом за Рафаэлем к поселению. 

Всё оставшееся до заката время они провели в хижине, где Саймон летал под потолком, а Рафаэль сидел на земле в своём человеческом облике и рассказывал Льюису индейские предания и легенды. Один раз к ним заглянул Люк, поприветствовал Саймона и по просьбе Рафаэля перекинулся в волка, чтобы показать Льюису своё обращение. 

Саймон был в восторге. От всего. И первое, что он сделал после захода солнца, вернув себе человеческий облик, это обратился к Рафаэлю. 

— Rahuunasšteehuun, — сказал Саймон. — И я надеюсь, что произнёс это правильно, и это действительно означает благодарность за спасение моей жизни и за всё остальное. Индейские слова прямо вспыхивают у меня в голове, это круче любого словаря! Кстати, меня зовут Awaʾapi'aakisraar.

— Тебе подходит, — слегка улыбнулся Рафаэль и передал Саймону индейскую одежду. — Только имя своё говорить лишь близким людям и шаману нашего племени. Тот, кто знает твоё имя – тот имеет в своих руках власть над твоей судьбой. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Саймон. — Скажу только близким людям, их у меня человек пять. 

Рафаэль покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. 

— Переоденься. Ты теперь член нашего племени. 

— Ага. Кстати. Почему ты ходишь только в набедренной повязке? Одежда при обращении не исчезает, как я погляжу. 

— Потому что мне так удобнее, — пожал плечами Рафаэль и это, в общем-то, всё объясняло. 

Саймон быстро переоделся. Хотя это было сильно сказано, потому что весь его наряд состоял из одних только штанов и мягких сапог, а вот рубашки явно не предполагалось. Было немного неуютно сверкать голым торсом, тем более так разительно отличающимся по цвету с загорелой кожей индейцев, но спросить насчёт недостающего элемента одежды Льюис не успел. Рафаэль усадил его перед собой, как сделал перед рассветом, взял за руки и ненадолго замолчал. Саймон не решился тревожить его или что-то спрашивать, просто ждал, что будет дальше. Через несколько минут Рафаэль прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и надел на Саймона подвеску с одним пером, и по окрасу оперения Льюис сразу понял, чьё оно. 

— Ты даришь мне своё перо? — спросил Саймон. 

— Я твой родитель, проводник и наставник, — ответил Рафаэль. — Это мой дар тебе. Когда мне нечему будет учить тебя, ты можешь вернуть его мне. 

— Или подарить что-нибудь в ответ, в благодарность, — кивнул Саймон. — Эти знания… Они как будто всегда были в моей памяти, просто не использовались за ненадобностью. 

— Ты будешь обучаться быстро. Память предков живёт в любом наалоше. 

Саймон кивнул и хотел спросить, можно ли ему быстренько съездить в город, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит вообще, но не успел – возле входа послышалось покашливание, а за тем в хижину вошли. Рафаэль недовольно встал с земли и пошёл к выходу.

— Ещё один белый чужак на наши головы, — пробурчал он, скрываясь из виду. 

Повисло секундное молчание. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сообщил Саймону Джейс, который выглядел удивлённо-шокированным и изумлённо радостным одновременно. 

Льюис широко улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> * В очень приближённом переводе это будет означать "Ох нет".  
> ** В дословном переводе "Молодой орёл". Произносится как пиакиш


End file.
